1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to workbenches and more specifically it relates to a collapsible work stowage cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous workbenches have been provided in prior art that are sturdy tables at which manual work is done. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.